


Something in the Way

by samuletkeeper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Coda, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Self-Esteem Issues, living in the streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuletkeeper/pseuds/samuletkeeper
Summary: Dean is kicked out by John after John felt Dean failed at taking care of Sam.





	Something in the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda of the S14E12 (Prophet and Loss) I decided to write based on a conversation between Dean and Sam, where Dean told Sam John would send him away everytime John was pissed off at him.
> 
> That struck a chord in me and I had to write about it

Dad sent me away again. This time he didn’t send me to Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim. I screwed up again at taking care of Sammy. Dad was so mad and he shouted at me, saying he didn’t want to see my face ever again. Everything happened so fast, I ran before things could get worse.

When I stopped running, I realized I only had nothing besides the clothes in my body. I didn’t know where I was, I had no money, no weapon to defend myself and no place to go. It was cold and rainy and the only shelter I could find was this bridge I’ve been living currently.

I didn’t leave until my stomach hurt and I had to find something to eat. It’s quite shocking you can find whole sandwiches in dumpsters. Sometimes I get free food in diners when some waitress pities me. 

It’s quite boring leaving in the streets. All I do is walking around all day until night falls and I come back to under the bridge. It’s hard to fall asleep. Every single noise wakes me up. I fear it might be some monster peeking, just waiting for its time to attack and rip me into pieces. The cold and the hunger don’t help either.  
I don’t understand why dad does this to me. This wasn’t the first time he kicked me out for something I did wrong, but it’s the first time I end up in the streets. Does he even care about where I am? 

I know I failed at protecting Sammy. I was fed up at being cooped up in that motel room for days but I should’ve sucked it up instead of leaving to play that stupid arcade. I was a selfish idiot.  
It’s my fault I am in this situation. I just wished dad would find me soon and take me back.

\------ 00 ------

The days now are just a blur of hunger, cold, fear and lack of sleep. Some days, I don’t have the energy to leave to look for food. The other day I was attacked by some homeless guy when I was searching for food. Apparently that was his turf and he said I was stealing from him. I have now a busted lip and a black eye. Just perfect.

I am already thinking dad forgot about me. Maybe he took Sammy and went to another town or state for another hunt, leaving me behind. What I will do if dad left me? What will happen to Sammy? He can’t take care of himself. I hope he’s with Uncle Bobby. Maybe I should call Uncle Bobby, but I don’t want him to be mad at dad for something that was my fault.

\----00-------

I met a nice homeless old man. His name is Carl. I was weary of him at first, but he offered me half of his meal when he took shelter under the bridge. He’s a bit rough around the edges, but he’s good. 

He asked me what I was doing living in a place like that, all I said it was I ran away. All he said that wasn’t a place for a kid, but he understood some kids preferred to live on the streets than in an abusive home. My dad loved me and all the times he punished by sending me away, it was because I had done something wrong and I needed it to learn a lesson. He didn’t push me to tell my story or the true reason why I was living on the streets. I wasn’t the first kid he met in this situation and probably I wouldn’t be the last.

Carl taught me how to ask for money, showed me the places where I could get food and what places to avoid. He kept me company during the night and for the first time in days I could sleep a whole night. 

One night we had to sleep in a shelter because the temperatures at night dropped a lot. Carl told me to keep to myself and protect my stuff. The food wasn’t so bad. Carl looked at me funny when I asked if they had salt so I could put it around my bed. I had the impression this place had seen some deaths and it was better safe than sorry in case there was some angry ghost haunting the place. Of course they didn’t have any, so I spent the whole night awake just in case.

\---00---

Carl was attacked at the shelter. He was stabbed by some kid who was trying to steal his stuff. He’s in a pretty bad shape in the hospital. The nurses didn’t let me stay because I wasn’t a relative. But they were nice to give me some food from the hospital cafeteria.

Now I am alone again, back to live under the bridge. I can’t be on the shelter anymore after what happened to Carl. I was afraid to be next. And once again I couldn’t sleep.

\---00---

I had some change left so I decided to call Uncle Bobby to send me some money so I could go to Sioux Falls to be with him. Uncle Bobby said he was leaving for a hunt. He was angry at dad for kicking me out. I didn’t tell him it wasn’t the first time that happened. He said he would call dad to pick me up. I tried to change his mind but he wouldn’t have it. Dad would kill me if he knew I called Uncle Bobby…the two don’t get along.

Bobby told me to give the number of the payphone I called and to stay there, waiting for him to call back. It was the longest wait I had in my life so far. I was terrified about dad not wanting me back, about him telling me I was a burden and that Sam was better off without me, since I didn’t take care of him like I was supposed to.

The phone rang. It was dad. He asked me where I was. I told him. When I started to tell him I was sorry he interrupted me, said he was going to pick me up and hung up on me. I could tell he was still mad at me and calling Bobby made it worse. But at least he didn’t abandon me for good.

\---00---

Dad pulled over the car. He didn’t even look at me. Yep, he was still mad. I entered in the backseat of the car. I knew better dad didn’t want to me near him. Sam was sleeping. Dad said he had another hunt in another state. He would settle Sammy and me in another motel. He just threw me a “You better take care of Sammy well this time, boy.” I answered him with a ‘Yes, sir” and that was it. Dad turned on the car stereo and put one of his old tapes to play. Things weren’t okay, but at least I was back home.


End file.
